Hello, You're BANKRUPT!
is the seventh episode of Season One of Cody 10 (eighth overall). Plot 8:00 PM Nov. 1, 2012 "The wreck of D.C., the jet, Mrs. Hatenian suing us for 100 billion, the wreck of her house, the food court, the wrecks in Kentucky, the other food court, and the school. "Altogether, we're broke, and in debt a few billion." Uncle Jake finished. Cody and Amanda sighed, and played with some things on the table. Meowser moewed. "So, we walk a few blocks to school, stop downloading things, cut back on electricity and water, stop the wifi, and eat whatever I kill in alien form." replied Cody. "I'm a vegetarian!" yelled out Amy. "Well, Cody, no alien form. Or fighting villains. The Rooksdale Police Force is good-" "If you call good having not even 20 members!" yelled out Amy. "-And we can't have the additional damage done to the public." Uncle Jake finished. Cody went to his and Amy's room. He got out a Gameboy Advanced-like device. "Kilroy, wake up." We see, in the ruins of Cody's old house, a robot awakening from the closet and jumping to life. It walks a few steps, then flies to Cody's room. "Kilroy, tell Blaine, Nate, Kim, and Kate to pack their stuff and get ready to leave Rooksdale. Then take a bus and park it in... MRS. HATENIAN'S HOUSE! I WILL HAVE REVENGE! SWEET SWEET REVENGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Okay, master." Kilroy said, flying away. "I didn't finish the evil laugh, dangit!" 6:00 AM Nov. 2, 2012 Cody drives the bus up to Blaine's house. Blaine has his stuff packed, and gets on. "When do I get to drive?" asked Blaine. "Later." answered Cody. Cody drove. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! "AHH! Do you hate trash cans or something?!" screamed out Blaine. "They're in my way." Cody crashes into Kate's fountain. "GET IN!" yells out Blaine. Kate comes out, with packed suitcases, purses, and backpacks. She gets on. Cody drives on, crashing the library of Kate's house. "Oops." He drives a few blocks to Nate's, who runs out with a case of some sort. "I stored my items in tiny capsules!" he yells out. "NERD!" replies Blaine. Cody keeps driving, until he rams into Kim's apartment building. She flies down with her stuff and into the bus. Her pet stone creature (like Charmcaster's) follows. "So we're really doing this? Leaving everything?" asks Kim. "Kilroy can make water into gas, project force fields, and produce water and food. Plus other stuff." replies Cody. BAM! BAM! BAM! "AAAAAH! "I CAN"T DRIVE WITH YOU GUYS SCREAMING IN MY EARS!" screams out Cody. "YOU CAN'T DRIVE AT ALL!" replies Blaine. Cody drives over to a bridge, and into the suports. "KILROY! FORCE FIELD TUNNNEL NOW!" ---------- IN SPACE "Sir Astraldark, Cody Eedok is attempting to escape our stronghold named Rooksdale." says a scientist. A red light reveals a figure sitting in a chair. "Fire the satellite stationd over the East Coast." "Sir Astraldark, it will destroy all of Pennsylvania! The people will see it for miles!" says a woman. "ARGH! SEND AN X-432 FIGHTER SPACECRAFT!" yells out Astraldark. "But they'll s- AAAAAAAAAAH!" Astraldark presses a button and the floor underneath the woman disappears. She is sent out the air lock and into the vacuum of space, dead. -------- The space ship approaches the bus, in a cloak. "WARNING! WARNING! AIRCRAFT APPROACHING!" exclaims Kilroy. Cody slams down on the watch, turning into a diamond-like creature. "DIAMONDHEAD!" Cody runs out the door and fires diamonds at the spacecraft, disrupting the cloak. "DIAMONDS MUTHATRUCKA!" The spacecraft fires lasers. The diamonds turn into diamond warriors and attack the spacecraft. The spacecraft fires at the Eedoktrix and prepares more lasers. Kim puts on her mask and runs outside, her hair turning blue, shrinking, and gaining a grass dress and pink wings. "LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" she yells out. We see the driver of the craft, his face hidden by a mask. His watch glows red, and his black hair sways in the gust coming from the fans behind him. "Astraldark, you're not gonna pay me if I die... I want the Hands of Armageddon, Astraldark." Back outside, Kim is destroying the spacecraft with the diamond soldiers. Cody reverts and the Eedoktrix glows. "Kimberly, I think that's en-" starts Cody, but he is stopped when the craft explodes into parts, leaving a mask. A blue dog (Bluyena) runs away. Kim changes into a human. Everyone, besides Cody and Kilroy, look at Kimberly, confused. They all get in the bus and Cody drives off. While the screen fades, screams and BAMs can be heard. Category:Cody 10 Category:Ship Category:Episodes